Drug discovery relies on the ability to identify compounds that interact with a selected target, such as cells, an antibody, receptor, enzyme, transcription factor or the like. Traditional drug discovery relied on collections or "libraries" obtained from proprietary databases of compounds accumulated over many years, natural products, fermentation broths, and rational drug design. Recent advances in molecular biology, chemistry and automation have resulted in the development of rapid, High throughput screening (HTS) protocols to screen these collection. In connection with HTS, methods for generating molecular diversity and for detecting, identifying and quantifying biological or chemical material have been developed. These advances have been facilitated by fundamental developments in chemistry, including the development of highly sensitive analytical methods, solid state chemical synthesis, and sensitive and specific biological assay systems.
Analyses of biological interactions and chemical reactions, however, require the use of labels or tags to track and identify the results of such analyses. Typically biological reactions, such as binding, catalytic, hybridization and signaling reactions, are monitored by labels, such as radioactive, fluorescent, photoabsorptive, luminescent and other such labels, or by direct or indirect enzyme labels. Chemical reactions are also monitored by direct or indirect means, such as by linking the reactions to a second reaction in which a colored, fluorescent, chemiluminescent or other such product results. These analytical methods, however, are often time consuming, tedious and, when practiced in vivo, invasive. In addition, each reaction is typically measured individually, in a separate assay. There is, thus, a need to develop alternative and convenient methods for tracking and identifying analytes in biological interactions and the reactants and products of chemical reactions.
Combinatorial Libraries
The provision and maintenance of compounds to support HTS have become critical. New and innovative methods for the diverse for lead generation and lead optimization have emerged address this need for diversity. Among these methods is combinatorial chemistry, which has become a powerful tool in drug discovery and materials science. Methods and strategies for generating diverse libraries, primarily peptide- and nucleotide-based oligomer libraries, have been developed using molecular biology methods and/or simultaneous chemical synthesis methodologies [see, e.g., Dower et al. (1991) Annu. Rep. Med. Chem. 26:271-280; Fodor et al. (1991) Science 251:767-773; Jung et al. (1992) Angew. Chem. Ind. Ed. Engl. 31:367-383; Zuckerman et al. (1992) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89:4505-4509; Scott et al. (1990) Science 249:386-390; Devlin et al. (1990) Science 249:404-406; Cwirla et al. (1990) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87:6378-6382; and Gallop et al. (1994) J. Medicinal Chemistry 37:1233-1251]. The resulting combinatorial libraries potentially contain millions of pharmaceutically relevant compounds and that can be screened to identify compounds that exhibit a selected activity.
The libraries fall into roughly three categories: fusion-protein-displayed peptide libraries in which random peptides or proteins are presented on the surface of phage particles or proteins expressed from plasmids; support-bound synthetic chemical libraries in which individual compounds or mixtures of compounds are presented on insoluble matrices, such as resin beads [see, e.g., Lam et al. (1991) Nature 354:82-84] and cotton supports [see, e.g., Eichler et al. (1993) Biochemistry 32:11035-11041]; and methods in which the compounds are used in solution [see, e.g., Houghten et al. (1991) Nature 354:84-86, Houghten et al. (1992) BioTechniques 313:412-421; and Scott et al. (1994) Curr. Opin. Biotechnol. 5:40-48]. There are numerous examples of synthetic peptide and oligonucleotide combinatorial libraries. The present direction in this area is to produce combinatorial libraries that contain non-peptidic small organic molecules. Such libraries are based on either a basis set of monomers that can be combined to form mixtures of diverse organic molecules or that can be combined to form a library based upon a selected pharmacophore monomer.
There are three critical aspects in any combinatorial library: (i) the chemical units of which the library is composed; (ii) generation and categorization of the library, and (iii) identification of library members that interact with the target of interest, and tracking intermediary synthesis products and the multitude of molecules in a single vessel.
The generation of such libraries often relies on the use of solid phase synthesis methods, as well as solution phase methods, to produce collections containing tens of millions of compounds that can be screened in diagnostically or pharmacologically relevant in vitro assay systems. In generating large numbers of diverse molecules by stepwise synthesis, the resulting library is a complex mixture in which a particular compound is present at very low concentrations, so that it is difficult or impossible to determine its chemical structure. Various methods exist for ordered synthesis by sequential addition of particular moieties, or by identifying molecules based on spacial positioning on a chip. These methods are cumbersome and ultimately impossible to apply to highly diverse and large libraries. Identification of library members that interact with a target of interest, and tracking intermediary synthesis products and the multitude of molecules in a single vessel is also a problem.
High Throughput Screening
In addition, exploitation of this diversity requires development of methods for rapidly screening compounds. Advances in instrumentation, molecular biology and protein chemistry and the adaptation of biochemical activity screens into microplate formats, has made it possible to screen of large numbers of compounds. Also, because compound screening has been successful in areas of significance for the pharmaceutical industry, high throughput screening (HTS) protocols have assumed importance. Presently, there are hundreds of HTS systems operating throughout the world, which are used, not only for compound screening for drug discovery, but also for immunoassays, cell-based assays and receptor-binding assays.
An essential element of high throughput screening for drug discovery process and areas in which molecules are identified and tracked, is the ability to extract the information made available during synthesis and screening of a library, identification of the active components of intermediary structures, and the reactants and products of assays. While there are several techniques for identification of intermediary products and final products, nanosequencing protocols that provide exact structures are only applicable on mass to naturally occurring linear oligomers such as peptides and amino acids. Mass spectrographic [MS] analysis is sufficiently sensitive to determine the exact mass and fragmentation patterns of individual synthesis steps, but complex analytical mass spectrographic strategies are not readily automated nor conveniently performed. Also, mass spectrographic analysis provides at best simple connectivity information, but no stereoisomeric information, and generally cannot discriminate among isomeric monomers. Another problem with mass spectrographic analysis is that it requires pure compounds; structural determinations on complex mixtures is either difficult or impossible. Finally, mass spectrographic analysis is tedious and time consuming. Thus, although there are a multitude of solutions to the generation of libraries and to screening protocols, there are no ideal solutions to the problems of identification, tracking and categorization.
These problems arise in any screening or analytical process in which large numbers of molecules or biological entities are screened. In any system, once a desired molecule(s) has been isolated, it must be identified. Simple means for identification do not exist. Because of the problems inherent in any labeling procedure, it would be desirable to have alternative means for tracking and quantitating chemical and biological reactions during synthesis and/or screening processes, and for automating such tracking and quantitating.
Therefore, it is an object herein to provide methods for identification, tracking and categorization of the components of complex mixtures of diverse molecules. It is also an object herein to provide products for such identification, tracking and categorization and to provide assays, diagnostics and screening protocols that use such products. It is of particular interest herein to provide means to track and identify compounds and to perform HTS protocols.